Bi-Curious One Shots
by fanfic trap
Summary: Kyle, Vanellope and all their friends wonder what it's like to engage with a partner of the same gender, now they're about to find out for themselves. Imagine this as an adult movie. Author's Music Notes at the end of each chapter
1. Kyle and Sulley

_Chapter 1: Kyle and Sulley_

Kyle and Sulley were in Sulley's RV, watching porn on Kyle's MacBook. They began jerking off rapidly. After four minutes of jerking off, they both started to wear protection and then they started to make out. They began biting each other lips softly, licking each other tongues without their lips touching, etc.

After the kissing, Sulley got on his hands and knees in the floor and Kyle got on his knees, behind Sulley.

"Hold still" said Kyle before he spanked Sulley hard.

Kyle rams his hard boner inside of Sulley and fucked him way hard and deep. Sulley began to moan as Kyle was still penetrating him. After a few minutes, Kyle ejaculated his semen inside of Sulley as he bent to Sulley and started to kiss him as Kyle kept on ejaculating his semen inside of Sulley.

Then, Kyle was the one who was on his hands and knees and Sulley got on his knees behind Kyle.

"Hold still, big boy" said Sulley to Kyle

Sulley rams his hard boner inside of Kyle. Kyle started to moan as Sulley was fucking him hard and deep inside of Kyle and he spanked Kyle so hard until Kyle's ass turned dark red. After the hard and deep fucking and spanking, Sulley ejaculates his semen inside of Kyle.

After the ejaculation, Sulley pulled out of Kyle and they both took the condoms off. They got into a sixty-nine position and began to suck their own dicks.

The dick sucking went on for only three minutes. After that, they both started to kiss.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of If I Had A Heart by Fever Ray & the instrumental version of Rack City by Tyga)**

**Fever Ray:**_** This will never end Cause I want more **_

_**More, give me more, give me more**_

**Tyga: **_**Mutha on the beat**_

**Fever Ray:**_** If I had a heart**_

_**I could love you! **_

_**If I had a voice **_

_**I would sing! **_

_**After the night when I wake up! **_

_**I'll see what tomorrow brings!**_

_**Dangling feet from window frames**_

_**Will I ever, ever, reach the floor!? **_

_**More! **_

_**Gimme more! **_

_**Gimme more!**_

**Tyga: **_**Rack city bitch, rack, rack, city bitch **_

_**Rack city bitch, rack, rack, city bitch **_

_**Rack city bitch, rack, rack, city bitch **_

_**Ten, ten, ten, twenties and the fifties bitch**_

**Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2: **_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey . . .**_


	2. Tate and Craig

_Chapter 2: Tate and Craig_

Tate was waiting for Craig outside the bathroom to see who has the biggest dick.

"Craig" Tate answered. "There's no way you're gonna win the biggest dick contest"

Then, Craig comes out of the bathroom with his boner shown to Tate.

"Ha!" said Craig. "I told you I'd win the biggest dick contest"

"Bro" said Tate. "We both have the same size and length"

Tate and Craig looked down and see that they both have the same size and length of their boners.

"Dick fight!" said Craig

Tate and Craig started to have their dick fight by slapping each others boner with their boner. After the dick fight, they began to make out as they were going to the couch.

Tate was lying down on the couch and Craig was on top. They began tongue-kissing, tongue-sucking, and tongue-licking. Then, they began to take off all of their clothes and they were both fully naked.

After they were naked, they got into a sixty-nine position and began to suck their boners. This went on for three minutes.

After that, they began to put on protection. Then, Tate got on his hands and knees. Craig was on his knees, behind Tate, and rams his hard-rock boner inside of Tate's behind. As Craig's boner was inside of Tate, he starts leaving trails of kisses on Tate's spine, going up. Then, Craig makes out with Tate and Tate places his right hand on Craig's neck as Craig began to fuck him hard and deep. Tate moaned through the kiss. Craig and Tate parted from the kiss and Craig began to spank Tate hard as he kept on fucking him.

Craig can feel his climax reaching up. After two minutes, Craig ejaculated his semen inside of Tate.

Craig and Tate began to switch. Only this time, Tate was lying on the carpet floor and Craig was on top. Tate rams his boner inside of Craig. Craig began hoping up and down, making Tate penetrate him. Craig began to moan as he was jerking off.

Tate can feel his climax reaching up high. After a minute, Tate ejaculates his semen inside of Craig. As Tate is still shooting his semen inside of Craig, he spanks Craig hard until Craig's ass turned red.

Then, Craig leans down and makes out with Tate.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of the instrumental version of The Hand that Feeds by Nine Inch Nails & Swing (Remix) by Savage)**

**N.I.N: **_**You're keeping in step in the line **_

_**Got your chin held high and you feel just fine **_

_**Cause you do what you're told **_

_**But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold**_

_**Just how deep do you believe? **_

_**Will you bite the hand that feeds? **_

_**Will you chew until it bleeds? **_

_**Can you get up off your knees? **_

_**Are you brave enough to see?**_

_**Do you want to change it?**_

**(*Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 break-dancing*)**

**Savage: **_**Oh shit**_

_**shake that ass ma **_

_**move it like a gypsy **_

_**Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING **_

_**Oh shit **_

_**shake that ass ma **_

_**move it like a gypsy **_

_**Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING **_

_**Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING **_

_**Down to the floor... now let me see your hips SWING **_

_**Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING **_

_**Down to the floor... now let me see your hips SWING**_


	3. Tweek, Noah, and Mac

_Chapter 3: Tweek, Noah, and Mac_

Tweek, Noah, and Mac were in Tweek's apartment and they were watching lesbian porn in the living room. The three boys began to jerk off to the lesbian porn. Then, they began to take turns. Noah and Mac began to crawl towards Tweek and they began to give Tweek a handjob and a blowjob for at least a minute.

Then, Noah and Tweek did the same to Mac for two minutes. Then, Mac and Tweek did the same to Noah for half a minute. The three boys wore protection and they started to kiss, one by one.

Tweek got on his knees and his hands and arms on the front of the couch. Mac was behind him and Noah was behind Mac. Mac rams his hard boner inside of Tweek and Noah rams his boner into Mac.

Mac fucks Tweek hard, fast, and deep and Noah did the same to Mac. The three boys starts moaning and Mac spanks Tweek as he was fucking him and was being fucked from behind by Noah. After a few minutes, Noah ejaculates his semen inside of Mac and Mac ejaculates his seme inside of Tweek.

Noah pulled out of Mac and Mac pulled out of Tweek. Tweek was still in his position and this time, Noah was behind Tweek and Mac was behind Noah. Noah rams his boner inside of Tweek as Mac rams his boner inside of Noah. They began to fuck hard and deep and the boys started to moan. After two minutes, Mac ejaculates his semen inside of Noah and Noah ejaculates his semen inside of Tweek.

Mac gets on his hands and knees on the floor. Tweek gets behind Mac and kisses him before he got on his knees. Noah gets in front of Mac and he got on his knees. Tweek rams his boner inside of Mac and Mac begins giving Noah and handjob and a blowjob as Tweek starts fucking Mac. The boys started to moan, one by one.

After three minutes, Tweek ejaculates his semen inside of Mac and Noah ejaculates his semen and landed on Mac's back.

Tweek pulled out of Mac and the three boys began to kiss each other.

* * *

**Author's Music/Harlem Shake Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of Sugar Rush by AKB48 and The Harlem Shake by Baauer)**

**AKB48:**_** Karada no highway wo kake meguru yo **_

_**Toubun wo genki no gasoline ni Oh-**_

**Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2(In Baauer's voice): **_**Do The Harlem Shake!**_

**(*Fanfic trap, Shinigamilover2, and a lot of people doing The Harlem Shake*)**


	4. Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2

Chapter 4: Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2

Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 were in the living room of Fanfic trap's house. They were playing Grand Theft Auto Five on Xbox 360.

"Okay, I had with this game" said Fanfic trap. "This game has nothing"

F.T paused the game and rested on the couch. Shinigamilover2 rested on the couch, next to Fanfic trap. Shinigamilover2 gave F.T a little kiss on the lips and then, they both started to make out like crazy. They started taking off all of their clothes as they were still making out. Then, they put on protection.

F.T got on his hands and knees and Shinigamilover2 got on his knees behind F.T. Shinigamilover2 rams his boner inside of F.T and starts fucking him hard and deep. F.T started to moan as he was jerking off to Shinigamilover2's hard fucking.

Shinigamilover2 can feel his climax reaching up high. After two minutes, Shinigamilover2 ejaculates his semen inside of F.T.

Shinigamilover2 pulled of F.T and they both switch positions. Only this time, Shinigamilover2 had his hands behind the couch and F.T was behind him. F.T rams his hard boner inside of Shinigamilover2 and starts fucking him. Shinigamilover2 began to moan as F.T spanks him way hard lots and lots of times as he was still fucking him hard and deep.

After a minute, F.T ejaculates his semen inside of Shinigamilover2. As he was still shooting his semen inside of Shinigamilover2, he and Shinigamilover2 started to make out.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of Let it Go, Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, and Clarity by Zedd feat Foxes)**

**Elsa: **_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight **_

_**Not a footprint to be seen **_

_**A kingdom of isolation **_

_**And it looks like I'm the queen.**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside **_

_**Couldn't keep it in **_

_**Heaven knows I tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see **_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be **_

_**Conceal, don't feel **_

_**Don't let them know **_

_**Well, now they know**_

**Elsa (In Miley Cyrus's voice): **_**I came in like a wrecking ball **_

_**I never hit so hard in love **_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls **_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball **_

_**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung **_

_**Left me crashing in a blazing fall **_

_**All you ever did was wreck me **_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me **_

_**Yeah, you, you wreck me**_

**Elsa: **_**It's funny how some distance **_

_**Makes everything seem small **_

_**And the fears that once controlled me **_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do **_

_**To test the limits and break through **_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me **_

_**I'm free**_

**Elsa (In Zedd's voice): **_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? **_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_


	5. Vanellope and Margo

_Chapter 5: Vanellope and Margo_

Vanellope and Margo were in a bedroom and they were watching the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead.

_**(1 1/2 hours later)**_

The movie was finished and Vanellope turned off the TV. She looks at Margo and sees Margo's hands on Vanellope small breasts and circling them. Vanellope brought Margo's face up to hers and they both started to make out.

They were making like crazy and they were also tongue-kissing. They were even moaning a bunch of times through the kissing as they were taking off their clothes until they were both fully naked. Vanellope lies down on the bed and Margo was on top. Margo goes down to Vanellope's lower body and starts licking and fingering Vanellope wet pussy. Vanellope started to moan as she was playing with her breasts.

After three minutes, Vanellope released her cum out.

Margo was now lying on the bed and Vanellope went down to Margo's lower body. Vanellope began to lick and finger Margo's pussy. Margo began to moan sexually and seductively as she was fingering herself. After three minutes, Margo released her cum out.

Vanellope crawled towards Margo and the two girls began to giggle. Then, they began to make out again.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of When I'm Gone by Anna Kendrick and the instrumental version of Timber by Pitbull feat Kesha)**

**(*Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 doing The Cup Song*)**

**Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 (In Anna Kendrick's voice): **_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round **_

_**Two bottle whiskey for the way **_

_**And I sure would like some sweet company **_

_**And I'm leaving tomorrow. **_

_**What d'you say?**_

_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone **_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone **_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair **_

_**You're gonna miss me everywhere, **_

_**Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

**Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 (In Kesha's voice): **_**I'm yelling timber **_

_**You better move**_

_**You better dance **_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember **_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget**_


	6. Edith and Carrie

_Chapter 6: Edith and Carrie_

Edith and Carrie were in the kitchen of Edith's place. All they were doing was playing Minecraft on their laptops.

"Hey" Edith answered. "Did you get any gold from this guy named 'HotRodney180'?"

"Tried to" Carrie replied. "Used it for a gold sword"

Edith puts her head back and starts rubbing her eyes.

"Man" Edith said. "My eyes have been killing for over an hour"

Carrie walked towards and rubs Edith's eyes for her.

"Just relax, Baby" said Carrie, still rubbing Edith's eyes. "And let me do the rest"

Edith brought Carrie's face to hers and kisses her. They both started to make out, sexually. As they were making out, Carrie lies down on the kitchen floor and Edith was on top, kissing her. They even took off their clothes and they were both completely naked.

Edith went down to Carrie's lower body and starts fingering and licking Carrie's pussy. Carrie started to squirm and moan as she was playing with her breasts and was looking at Edith. After two minutes, Carrie released her semen out.

Carrie lied down on the floor and brought Edith to her. Edith squats down to Carrie's fave and Carrie starts licking and fingering Edith's pussy. Edith began to moan a little loud as she was looking at Carrie. After two minutes, Edith released her semen out.

Edith got off of Carrie and she and Carrie began to make out.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing the instrumental versions of Love is an Open Door, Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson, and Firework by Katy Perry)**

**Anna: **_**All my life has been a series of doors in my face **_

_**And then suddenly I bump into you**_

**Hans: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like **

_**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place **_

_**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**_

**Anna: **_**But with you**_

**Hans: **_**But with you**_

**Anna and Hans: **_**And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**_

**C.R.J: **_**Hey, I just met you**_

_**And this is crazy**_

_**But here's my number**_

_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**It's hard to look right **_

_**At you baby**_

_**But here's my number**_

_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**Hey, I just met you**_

_**And this is crazy**_

_**But here's my number**_

_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**And all the other boys**_

_**Try to chase me**_

_**But here's my number**_

_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad **_

_**I missed you so bad **_

_**I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad **_

_**And you should know that**_

**Katy Perry: **_**'Cause, baby, you're a firework **_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth **_

_**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" **_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

**Anna and Hans:**_** Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door! **_

_**Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" **_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

_**Boom, boom, boom **_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon **_

_**Boom, boom, boom **_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_


	7. Agnes and Ginger

_Chapter 7: Agnes and Ginger_

Ginger was lying down on her bed with Agnes and they were both naked. Agnes was snuggling like an infant next to Ginger. Agnes also had her mouth in Ginger's right breast and starts sucking on Ginger's right nipple. Agnes was being breast fed by Ginger and Ginger started to moan.

"Is this what breast milk taste like?" said Agnes

"I guess so" Ginger replied. "But I guessing you love my breast milk"

"I guess so" said Agnes

Agnes continued to suck on Ginger's breast as Ginger was fingering Agnes's pussy. Agnes began to moan and act all cute as she was still being breast fed. After three minutes, Agnes released her semen out of her pussy.

Ginger lies down on the bed and fingered herself a little bit. Agnes began to finger and lick Ginger's pussy. Ginger began to moan as she was circulating her breasts. After two minutes, Ginger released her semen out of her pussy.

Agnes began to crawl to Ginger and the two girls began to make out.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of Reindeers Are Better Than People and All Me by Drake)**

**Kristoff: **_**Reindeers are better than people **_

_**Sven, don't you think that's true? **_

**Kristoff (As Sven): **_**Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you **_

_**Every one of em's bad, except you!**_

**Drake: **_**Got everything **_

_**I got everything **_

_**I cannot complain, I cannot **_

_**I don't even know how much I really made**_

_**I forgot **_

_**It's a lot **_

_**Fuck that, nevermind what I got **_

_**N!**a don't watch that cause I **_

_**Came up, that's all me **_

_**Stay true, that's all me **_

_**No help, that's all me **_

_**All me for real **_

_**Came up, that's all me **_

_**Stay true, that's all me **_

_**No help, that's all me **_

_**All me for real**_


	8. Brigitte, Tammy, and Emma

_Chapter 8: Brigitte, Tammy, and Emma_

Brigitte, Tammy, and Emma were playing The Kissing Game in Emma's bedroom. Emma was making out with Tammy. Then, Tammy was making out with Brigitte. Then, Brigitte was making out with Emma.

The three girls decided to take the game up to the way far beyond high level. They began taking off all of their clothes and they were all completely naked.

Brigitte lies down on the bed, Tammy lies down next to Brigitte and Brigitte fingers Tammy's pussy, and Emma fingers and licks Brigitte's pussy. They began to moan and Brigitte spanks Emma. After three minutes, Brigitte and Tammy released their semen out.

They began to switch. Now, Emma lies down on the bed. Brigitte sits next to Emma and Tammy is in front of Emma. Tammy starts fingering and licking Emma's pussy and Emma does the same to Brigitte. Tammy starts fingering herself as well. They all started to moan sexually and seductively. After two minutes, They all released their semen out.

Then, they began to make out at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of Do You Wanna Build a Snowman and Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis)**

**5-year-old Anna: Hey, Macklemore, Elsa**

_**Do you wanna build a snowman? **_

_**Come on, let's go and play! **_

_**I never see you anymore **_

_**Come out the door **_

_**It's like you've gone away**_

_**We used to be best buddies **_

_**And now we're not **_

_**I wish you would tell me why!**_

_**Do you wanna build a snowman? **_

_**It doesn't have to be a snowman**_

**Ryan Lewis: **_**I'm gonna pop some tags **_

_**Only got twenty dollars in my pocket **_

_**I - I - I'm hunting**_

_**Looking for a come-up **_

_**This is fucking awesome**_

**5-year-old Anna (In Ryan Lewis's voice): **_**I wear your granddad's clothes **_

_**I look incredible **_

_**I'm in this big ass coat **_

_**From that thrift shop down the road **_

**8-year-old Elsa (In Ryan Lewis's voice): **_**I wear your granddad's clothes (damn right) **_

_**I look incredible (now come on man) **_

_**I'm in this big ass coat (big ass coat) **_

_**From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)**_

**Ryan Lewis: **_**I'm gonna pop some tags **_

_**Only got twenty dollars in my pocket **_

_**I - I - I'm hunting**_

_**Looking for a come-up **_

_**This is fucking awesome**_


End file.
